


you're pins, I'm needles

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dan was horny. There was no denying that anymore.</i><br/><i>But the setting wasn’t what he’d imagined for an awkward moment like this to unravel. It was the first time he was in Phil’s bedroom; the first time he’d met him, actually. And Phil was sat right next to him on the bed, somehow oblivious to his torment, too damn concentrated on an underwater Sonic level on the TV screen in front of them. All the while, Dan had his legs squeezed shut, knees tight against each other with the bulge in his sweatpants throbbing noticeably between his warm thighs.</i> </p><p>Or: Dan goes to Phil's house for the first time in 2009 and uh. You know.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're pins, I'm needles

Dan was horny. There was no denying that anymore.

But the setting wasn’t what he’d imagined for an awkward moment like this to unravel. It was the first time he was in Phil’s bedroom; the first time he’d met him, actually. And Phil was sat right next to him on the bed, somehow oblivious to his torment, too damn concentrated on an underwater Sonic level on the TV screen in front of them. All the while, Dan had his legs squeezed shut, knees tight against each other with the bulge in his sweatpants throbbing noticeably between his warm thighs.

It wasn’t like he’d expected Phil to want to jump into bed with him as soon as they’d made it home, after he and his mum had so kindly came to the station to pick him up. It was just that he’d expected _something_. The way they’d flirted online these past few months up until their meeting couldn’t have meant nothing on Phil’s part. If this - whatever _this_ was - was all that they were going to be, Dan figured he’d rather set himself on fire. 

He’d started chewing on his bottom lip, frustrated, watching Phil flinch whenever the great wall of doom following him around the level closed in.

“Phil?” he whispered, glanced up at him, Phil still squinting at the screen through his square glasses. Getting no reply, he snapped his fingers; he noticed his palms had gotten a sweaty in a mixture of anticipation and nervosity.

“Hm?” Phil hummed, made a what-the-heck-was- _that_ face. “This is ridiculous.”

He jumped up some cogwheels on the screen, was too slow and got crushed by the wall. Dan wanted to slap him in the face more and more each passing second.

“ _How_ was I supposed to make that?” Phil mumbled. He restarted, tilted his head to the side. “I wonder what Sonic even needs all these rings for. They’re pointless. Does he eat them or something? Or maybe he’s a hoarder - oh, sorry, what did you say?”

Dan knew in most cases he’d adore Phil for being so adorable. Appearing to be so pure and gentle. But he knew Phil better than that. Some talks they’d had suggested Phil wanted less of the innocent shtick than what he was letting on and, in turn, wanted more of something completely different. Perhaps just not sure when the right time for that was. 

Correct answer: the right time is now. Nownownow _now_.

Dan sighed, but Phil didn’t take a second to acknowledge the needy boy right next to him. All the while, Dan wished his teenage-boy boner could get off his case for one fucking second.

“Can we…” he shuffled around a little; restless, “maybe do something else?”

He was lying down and leaning up on his elbows, trying to draw his attention away from the pulsating length against his thigh. Which was hard while glancing up at the beautiful man right next to him.

Phil winced again, still not diverting his eyes. “Like what?”

His stomach flipped weirdly, his mind making up a million things he’d rather be doing. Dan bit his lip and kept watching Phil in the flashing lights as he rubbed his palm quickly over his thigh. He felt his dick twitch, a pillow between them a cover-up, the only thing apart from their clothes that was separating them. He hitched on his breath, though Phil didn’t notice; his brow was furrowed, now listening to the game’s soundtrack rather than Dan.

Dan hung his head, almost wanting to laugh miserably. Phil was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. He struggled to shuffle up into a sitting position, ran a hand through his fringe once he was leaned against the wall. He watched Phil with his lips slightly parted as he balanced up on wobbly legs, kneeling, thoughts a little blurred. The room, seemingly more stuffy than before, had only one thing important; the only thing he was focused on. 

Dan grabbed the controller from Phil’s hands, much to Phil’s unamusement as he immediately died on screen again. Dan paused the game and threw the controller aside, didn’t wait for a reaction, though he couldn’t help but notice the confusion in Phil’s eyes when he plopped down in its place. Straddling him. Hands on his shoulders.

Phil looked up and laughed, surprised.

“Hello?” 

Dan remained silent. He reached down to the crook of Phil’s neck. He put his lips to the skin, leaving a light kiss, and he felt Phil shudder under the touch. Mumbling against the skin: “Hi.”

Phil grabbed confused after Dan’s hips. His hands fell into place heavy, holding Dan and himself both in place. He tipped his head slightly to the side and Dan took the opportunity to kiss him again, harder. Harder and harder. 

“Dan?” 

He was stuttering. 

Dan sucked hard on the skin, finding Phil’s sweet spot; his eyes fluttered shut. Dan grabbed hard onto his shoulders, digging his fingers in, rocking his body slightly with each kiss. 

“Mhm?”

“What are you… mm, doing?”

Dan bit down on the skin, hearing Phil gasp in response. Dan momentarily forgot who he was, where he was. All that mattered was that sound. This feeling. He pulled away slightly and licked his lips, shrugged. Forgot what he was even doing. 

“Making sure you’re mine, I guess.”

Phil nodded. “Oh.”

Dan chewed his bottom lip, diverting his eyes down Phil’s body as his hands trailed down his sides, fingertips light, as if scared he’d break if he touched too hard. 

“Is that... okay?” He looked up. “Is it?”

He had gotten down to Phil’s hips when Phil suddenly reached for Dan. Putting his hands on the sides of his head and entwining his fingers in his hair, pulling him down as he reached up, Dan gasping before their lips clashing together. They kissed, hard, again and again. Sloppily; not skilled. Dan kept his eyes closed as Phil gradually, cautiously let go and fell back down into the bed.

“Are you-”

“Go on”, Dan murmured.

Phil rushed back into his kiss, making out a bit longer - but way shorter than Dan desired - while moaning into the kiss, nails digging into each other. Phil felt exactly how he wanted him to, exactly what he needed. Like he’d been imagining. Soft, caring, but gradually getting more into it, getting more turned on and acting more on his needs. And Dan loved it. Fucking craved it. He moved back to his neck again, rocking his hips slowly. Deliberately keeping dangerously close to sometimes grinding up against Phil. 

Phil kept his hands on Dan’s hips, steady at first, then caressing up and down. Only lightly pulling Dan downwards. Dan fought to keep himself up for a while, then allowed himself to be slowly lowered, too focused on the kissing. Their clothed crotches brushed against each other and Dan whimpered. His dick twitched again; he hoped for a second it wasn’t noticeable. Then he realized, he wanted Phil to feel it. He wanted Phil to be turned on beyond the point of return. 

He moved one hand down Phil’s chest, started rubbing against it with his palm, then tugging at the fabric. 

“I’ll get it”, Phil mumbled, pushed him away a bit and unbuttoned his shirt in five seconds flat. Dan looked down at him, lips red and parted, touching the pale skin. Phil grabbed his wrists harshly, pulling him down. “Not yet.”

Phil put his hands on his shoulders and held his wrists tightly as he thrusted his hips and the grinding suddenly became very harsh. Dan leaned his forehead against Phil’s torso and moaned, mouth open, eyes closed. He rocked his hips, concentrated, panting, the pleasure pulsating through his body. He felt Phil’s hands on his back, tugging his shirt off too. Phil pulled it over his head then threw it across the room, then he roughly grabbed him and kissed him again.

Dan bucked his hips, aching to feel Phil on him. He reached, blindly, for the button on Phil’s jeans. Phil flinched a little when his cold fingers touched his bare skin, stopping to kiss him and instead watched Dan, who was concentrating hard on unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. Dan shot a quick glance up at Phil.

“You’re doing good, angel”, Phil assured him. 

Dan nodded, then helped Phil wiggle out of the trousers. Phil threw them on the floor, moving aside and standing up on his knees in front of Dan, kneeling beside him. His jaw dropped slack over the sight in front of him. Black boxers with that huge fucking bulge, stretching out the fabric. Just like he imagined. _Fuck_. He wanted to touch, feel. Everything. Put his mouth all over. Be everywhere.

He sat up beside him, eyes on his crotch for a bit longer before looking up. Just looking into his eyes. Putting his fingers feather light against Phil’s chest, then tilting his head down again.

“Can I?” he asked breathlessly. “Uh, I mean… please...”

Phil reached forward and kissed him. Dan relaxed into the kiss. He knew just how to console him. “Do whatever you want, beautiful.”

Dan nodded, tasting Phil on his lips. He put his hand flat on Phil’s shoulder, pushing back carefully to motion for him to lay down. Phil lied down in the bed, leaning against the armrest. Dan between his legs. 

Dan put his hands on Phil’s bare thighs, stroking up and down at first with his palms, trying to understand just what he was about to do. He wasn’t quite sure. He slid his hands further upwards, rewarded by a gasp from Phil, giving him an idea that he was on the right track. He moved his hands lightly over the top of the waistband of the boxers. Hooking his fingers in it, then letting go again. He smirked up at Phil, who was looking back down at him. Flushed, biting his lip. 

He nodded. “Go on.”

Dan could as well have came right there and then.

He reached down, putting his lips to the fabric, dampened with pre-cum. Phil hitched on his breath, then hummed something approving. “ _So_ good, baby. Keep doing that.”

Dan parted his lips, sliding up and down Phil’s length through the fabric. He slid his tongue over the shaft, hands cupping his balls. He kept from touching himself the entire time, trying his hardest not to spoil the moment. He whimpered, moving his hips a little, feeling his dick against his leg as Phil’s felt warm and wet against his lips. 

He kept moving his mouth over the fabric as Phil moaned, occasionally gripping hard with his lips around his head, licking the cotton. He tasted saltiness. But he wanted to taste _Phil_.

He got eager again. There was too much between them. His hands ran up and down his thighs, then started tugging at the waistband again. Wanting more, more. 

“Wait”, Phil said.

He quickly shuffled up into sitting position. He grabbed hard onto Dan and pushed him down on the bed, getting on top of him instead. Dan was taken a bit by surprise, giggling nervously as he fell back. Phil leaned over him, kissing Dan’s neck, anywhere from his jawline to his collarbones, running his hands over his chest. Then he rested on his neck, sucking hard, making Dan squirm and gasp in pain. Dan hadn’t seen this side of him before. He was pushing all the right switches.

Maybe he was really as possessive of Dan as Dan was of him? Maybe even more so?

He bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Phil’s back. Running his fingers down it and scratching him whenever Phil sucked too hard or bit him. He didn’t mind the bruises he’d be getting. He wanted Phil to be his, just as much as he wanted to be purely Phil’s.

“So fucking _good_ ”, Dan whimpered, tipping his head back. Phil took hold around his throat, pushing his head back as he kissed more along his upper body. “ _Oh_.”

“That feels good?” Phil murmured in a low voice, clenching harder. Dan gasped. “Tell me to stop if you want me to.”

Phil moved his other hand down Dan’s body. He found his package through his jeans, rubbing lightly over it. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered, shook his head. “Don’t stop”, he whispered.

Phil rubbed harder, his index and middle finger sliding alongside Dan’s shaft, trapped against his leg. He started sucking and biting again on his collarbones, then kissed him hard on the lips, clenching hard around his throat before releasing the grip. Dan took a deep breath, able to watch him again. Phil started moving downwards, leaving butterfly kisses in a trail down his body. He tugged his sweatpants off with a slight struggle, then immediately started palming the bulge in Dan’s boxers. Dan’s head fell back, groaning loudly. Phil kept rubbing against him, still kissing his abdomen.

He put his lips to his dick through the boxers, warm and wet, and Dan’s head snapped back. Phil looked up at him. “Okay?” 

Sending vibrations through his entire body. Dan couldn’t do anything but nod. 

He felt Phil’s fingers hook in the waistband of his underwear. He tugged his underwear off in one swift movement, Dan’s cock springing up and smacking against his abdomen. Dan’s felt his cheeks go a shade of dark red, his pleading expression greeted by Phil’s smug one as he lowered his head.

He took Dan into his mouth; Dan drew a sharp breath, holding it. Not letting it go until Phil started moving his head up and down. He whimpered, grabbing after Phil’s hair. Just keeping his hands lightly rested on top of his head. He could swear he’d never felt so good before. Phil’s hands were working on his shaft, covering the places his mouth couldn’t, and Dan saw fucking stars.

He hooked his legs around Phil’s back, pulling him closer. Closer.

“Oh, fucking shit”, he moaned, biting down on his lip hard. “That’s _so good_. Don’t you stop.”

Phil kept sucking him off; Dan felt him swirl his tongue over his slit and it made him go fucking crazy. He was pumping his base, touching his inner thighs. Dan curled his fingers in his hair.

“Ugh, _daddy_ ”, he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe the words leaving his mouth. “I’m going to cum so fucking quickly. You’re so good. So good…”

Phil bobbed his head slightly, Dan fighting hard not to arch his back. But it was hard when the pleasure was so overwhelming. He whimpered, squirmed, then opened his eyes, his stomach tightening up. 

“I’m coming”, he gasped, but before he reached his orgasm, Phil pulled away. 

“Not yet.”

The sudden lack of warmth and wetness caught Dan off guard. He swore under his breath as Phil sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He stood, with slight effort, and Dan suddenly became aware of how his own legs were trembling. Somewhere in the background he registered snowflakes falling outside. 

He wiped away spit from his lips, catching his breath. “Huh?”

“Come here”, Phil said, standing beside the bed. 

Dan stayed for a second too long and admired him. The beauty in front of him. Within touch. And he _could_ touch. And he _would_...

“I said come _here_.”

Phil grabbed a hold of his hair, forcing him to follow, pulling him down on the floor. Dan whined, falling down on all fours in front of him. He suddenly felt really small, like he wasn’t the one in control. It just made him even more turned on and he could tell Phil knew. Of course he knew. Dan was hard beyond the point of painful, aching to touch and to be touched. 

Phil stood above him and reached into his underwear, jerking himself off underneath the cloth. Making Dan watch. He breathed shakily, eyes closed. Teasing. When he finally pulled his cock out for Dan, Dan’s mouth actually fucking watered. He caught himself staring. He licked his lips slowly, eyes focused, and carefully started reaching up for him. He grabbed his dick by the base, gently, flicking his eyes up at Phil. 

“God, you’re so fucking big”, he mumbled, in awe. Not sure what else to say. 

Phil just scoffed.

Dan opened his mouth around the tip, putting the head against his tongue. He closed his lips tight around it, swirling his tongue slowly around the head. He felt Phil grab his hair, holding him steady. 

He started slowly bobbing his head. He wasn’t experienced, not by far. He swallowed the salty taste and kept running his tongue along it, around the tip, flicking over the slit. Phil made muffled sounds, a mixture of moans and heavy breaths. He started moving his hips slightly, thrusting into Dan’s mouth. Sure to be gentle. 

Though the thrusting gradually became rougher.

Dan made a gagging sound, unexpectedly. He pulled away and coughed but Phil forcefully grabbed his hair and shoved back into him. 

“So you really think I’m big, huh?” Phil mumbled, a smirk on his face. “Big _enough_ for you?”

Dan couldn’t exactly answer; spit was building up in his mouth and the sounds started sounding wet, slick. He felt used, abused, and it made him so fucking turned on he barely knew how to handle it.

“I think- ah”, Phil started, and Dan looked up to see his head tipped back. “I’m gonna cum.”

Dan allowed him to thrust into him some more. He felt his eyes watering, but he fucking loved it. 

“Where should I cum?” Phil mused, watching Dan again. “What do you think, baby-doll?”

He let Dan go, allowing him to pull away to answer. Dan pulled off him and started jerking his dick off fastly instead, feeling spit dribble down his chin. He looked up at him, dumbfounded.

“On my face?” he asked, voice low. Phil drew in a sharp breath; Dan smirked. “Oh? You want to come on my face?”

Phil nodded silently.

“So say it”, Dan pushed.

Phil licked his lips, moving Dan’s head forward with the grip around his hair.

“I want to come on your face. Shut up.”

Dan was forced upon his dick again, wrapping his lips around it, sucking as hard as he could. Working his tongue around the slit, listening to the wet sounds mixed with Phil’s moans. He jerked his hand fast, bringing the other one down to touch himself, teasingly at first, then jerking himself off as well. He pulled his mouth away, jacked them both off simultaneously, watching the pleasure on Phil’s face.

“Oh, fuck, _Dan_ ”, he moaned.

Dan felt his own orgasm curling in his stomach. Phil grabbed his own dick, and Dan moved his to his thigh instead. Dan watched Phil’s face turn into pure pleasure, eyes closed, mouth opened. He gasped as he came, shooting a load over Dan’s face, Dan keeping his eyes closed and his mouth open to catch on his tongue. Phil moaned through the aftershocks and it sent Dan over the edge, cum flooding out over his hand, over the floor. Both of them screaming nonsense. Dan put his mouth on Phil’s dick again, overstimulating, licking him clean of the cum. Smearing his own cum over Phil’s legs in the process of touching him all over.

Phil fell back against the bed, catching his breath. Dan remained on the floor. Exhausted, and also disgustingly sticky. When he had recovered slightly, he realized what had just happened. And still he had to ask himself: what the fuck just happened?

Cum was dripping down his chin and he, slightly reluctantly, swallowed a bit of the disgusting mass in his mouth. He wiped his face off and looked at the back of his hand.

“Ew.”

Phil leaned up on his elbows and frowned, looking ridiculously adorable again. “Aw. Thought you loved me.”

Dan grinned and crawled up on the bed next to Phil who handed him a tissue. He wiped the icky white stuff off (such a turn on just a moment before; isn’t it funny how things work out?) and threw it in the bin. Phil immediately wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down next to him, Dan giggling again at the surprise. 

Phil hugged him tightly, responsible big spoon. “Tired?” he asked.

Dan nodded, smiling sheepishly. He appreciated that none of them had the balls to talk about the situation. It was truly best to just go with the flow sometimes. Acting on your feelings instead of dwelling an entire lifetime on what could go wrong.

He closed his eyes and cuddled up next to Phil, holding a hand over his.

“Have a nap”, Phil said. “I’ll stay right here.” 

Phil kissed his neck, a soft peck. Dan shuddered. “Promise?”

“Yeah. Promise.”

Dan opened his eyes slightly and noticed the game still running in front of them, on pause. He smirked, quickly grabbed the controller and pressed play. Phil chuckled behind him, but oh, he had no idea. Dan was sure he could beat the entire level in one go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've got a one-way ticket to hell. Come with me?
> 
> Please leave kudos/comment if you liked it and ily forever


End file.
